1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micro-calipers with a calculator-assisted display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several micro-calipers with a dial gage are known; for example, there are known micro-calipers or snap-type gages utilizing an electrical indication, and embodying visual signal alarms, beam calipers having a dial indicator with a protected contact point, micro-calipers having a dial gage and using a dust-protection cover, a high precision caliper-gage adapted to the transfer of measurement by comparison from one object to another in high degrees of dimensional difference-detectability with the use of optics and/or a sensing element with a degree of amplification, calipers for measuring holes of an extremely small inside diameter, sliding calipers provided with a dial gage, and a device for preventing error in slide calipers.